


F*ck

by Zip001



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-27
Updated: 2016-09-27
Packaged: 2018-08-18 04:11:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8148721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zip001/pseuds/Zip001
Summary: a not so quiet moment between the sistersG rated.





	

It was so quiet in her solar, without her crying babes who thankfully are now able to sleep through the night, without her husband who rustled every single page, sighing and grunting as he reads the petitions for more funds and supplies and reviews the numerous expenditures they have already made, and without her ladies whom she brought from the Vale, laughing Myranda and smirking Mya who brightened her day especially when they teased her easily embarrassed husband. 

The Lady of Winterfell initially could not be alone because the voices in her head berating her, guilting her about things she did and did not do, and crying for all she had lost. No one knew how weak she was as she hid behind a mask of capable kindness. They all had scars, and they looked to her as buoy of hope, keeping them afloat in the stormy seas, a beacon of light to show them the way. But she knew that she would crack eventually - she needed to cure herself from the hate she felt for herself. She needed to be able to live with herself.

Sansa continued her list she started three days ago. They were names. Jeyne. Jory. Jon. She added Arya to the list.

As if by magic, Arya appeared by her side and read the names on the list.

"Should I be frightened?" Arya quietly asked.

Sansa snorted at the silliness that her sister, an assassin, would ever be afraid of her, a weak girl that could barely hold up the sword. It had been so long since she truly giggled. And Arya joined in. They clasped each other's hands - her smooth soft pale hands holding her sister's rough, calloused tanned hands.

"Nay, they are people I live for, the ones I love. Yes, even you who torment me still." 

Arya looked at her sister's list with names alongside detailed drawings of her loved ones. Jeyne with her chubby cheeks laughing at everything or nothing at all - the happiest baby. Jory pouting like his father. And Jon's hands, calloused like her own and scarred and ice-burned with each finger tattooed with a letter. S - A - N - S - A. No doodle yet for Arya. They were such sweet drawings - so much love in each delicately threadlike line. She traced the lines with her finger. But then she realized what her sister just said - her life was hanging by a thread. 

Arya hugged her sister tight. Now they took back Winterfell, defeated the Others, and rebuilt the North, her sister no longer had significant tasks and endeavors to occupy her mind.

"Oh, Sansa. I know we cannot forget. Nay, those memories are forever etched in our minds. But..." Arya became lost in her own memories, thinking about the girl that was killed not so long ago.

"But what?" Sansa jostled her, seeing her so far away. If she stayed in that state for long, there would be another line through a name on her list.

Arya's eyes were pure white for a moment before flashing back to stormy grey. 

"But there is a tomorrow, and the next day and the day after that. Each day we live we are saying fuck you to those who tried to destroy us." 

Sansa giggled at her words, still the proper girl who blushes when hearing profane curse words, but stopped when she saw how serious her sister was.

"Come on, say it, say those words, nay shout it loud and clear so that the fucking Lannisters, Littleprick, Boltons, Freys can hear them in the dirt they are buried in," Arya wheedled. 

"FUCK YOU!!!!" Sansa screamed, awakening the babes and her softly snoring husband sleeping next door.

"Sans!" Jon shouted and ran out naked, wielding his sword. Their twins are wailing in the background.

"Oh fuck!" Sansa sighed as her sister giggled and covered her eyes.


End file.
